Assasin Amongst The Stars
by Norse Raider
Summary: After the defeat of Tobi Naruto can never go back to the life he had before. Striking out alone he will walk his path till his time comes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Mass Effect or Naruto.

Important AN: This will not be a story where a character from one world gets dropped into another and takes over for the main character, nor will it be a story where we see the sudden appearance of villains teaming up or super powers being given out like candy (like how in some stories people receive training from another story and in a month are godlike or so powerful they are equal to those who have been training for years or decades) . So with that out of the way I can begin with a few notes. For this chapter I will be going with a number of things that would have fit the culture at the time and place, notably the names. They will be written last name first name as was the custom. Also, please note that the crossover elements do not begin till next chapter

Naruto looked up into Tobi's sharingan, releasing all his hatred and rage upon the monster above him. Under the power of his blood lust even the juggernaut before him flinched back. For an experienced shinobi like Naruto that simple flinch was more than enough of an opportunity to launch his attack. Naruto's kunai was mere inches away from Tobi's heart when it was blocked, but the Uzumaki kept pressure on his foe, driving him back and off balance, never letting him off the defensive. As Tobi was driven farther back he phased out of reality and into the dimension of his Izanagi. Naruto followed, Sasuke's Eien Mangyeko Sharingan spinning in his right eye socket, as he entered the dimension of the Sharingan.

Tobi stood waiting for him across the black ground. "It's beautiful, isn't it, this power, this rightful inheritance of the Uchiha." As he spoke he gestured to the world around him. Naruto looked around seeing the empty ground, dead and decaying trees, the crimson sky above him.

Naruto turned back to Tobi "Sorry, but all I see is a crumbling world inhabited by a crumbling, deranged man."

Tobi's eye opened wide in shock, which quickly turned to rage. "What, how dare you insult my power, my right, MY DOMAIN You have no right to speak so of me Uzumaki! I am god, I am the supreme being, this world belongs to me, as do all things in it and I will not have one so insignificant as you defy me! My peace will be eternal and all conflict shall fall to my will! I am urk!" In Tobi's rage his focus had slipped and now he found himself with a kunai penetrating his throat, and Naruto mere inches from him. Their eyes met as Tobi chocked on his own blood.

"Scum like you could never create peace, all you do is bring destruction." With a jerk of his wrist Naruto pulled kunai and cleaved the head of Uchiha Tobi from his body. "And now because of you all I have left in me is hate, just as it was beyond you to create peace so is it to for me." Naruto's sharingan eye spun as he brought himself back to the dimension in which he lived. He looked out upon the world, at the ravaged landscape of war. "To think, that the being who wrought this destruction would be killed with such ease. Is that my fate as well? Will the day come when I am so confident in my own power that I am killed by a single strike without even defending myself? Heh, when did I get so philosophical. It doesn't matter now anyway." Naruto Uzumaki, jonin of Konohagakure no Sato turned and began to walk away.

Away from the battle and away from his one time home. He walked into the distance with no destination or purpose. For he knew he had become a creature of war, once exposed to it he found that it suited him all to well, and that for all his proclamations of peace he longed for the next kill. At first he told himself it was for the feeling of satisfaction that came when there was one less in the world that would hurt him or those that he cared about. But as time passed he came to realize that he enjoyed all kills not just those which might protect those he cared for, so then he told himself that it was the knowledge that despite what everyone said about him, he was the strongest, the fact that he could to it despite how he was put down. But eventually he could no longer keep up his lie to himself. Ever since he embraced his darker half and became complete he had felt his blood lust. He had controlled it for so long, even created a separate personality for it as a child but now he had accepted all of himself and so it was allowed back in. This time however he knew there would be no containing it. The war had stripped him of his naive viewpoint on the world and he could never again let himself be the carefree fool he had once been. It was for this reason that he knew he must leave.

The world would not stand for one such as he in a position of power. And Naruto had fought to hard for peace to allow war to once again consume the world. If that meant abandoning his friends and traveling on alone then he would do it. Because while it would hurt them if he left they would at least survive. And for Naruto, that was enough.

Uchiha Sakumo stalked his prey, leaping from rooftop to rooftop as he watched his quarry move along the road. "What are you doing?" The boy turned rapidly towards the voice behind him, seeing the man who he hunted, who had stolen his father's sharingan almost twenty years ago. Uzumaki Naruto. Just as his father before him upon sighting his target the young genin charged him.

"You'll pay for what you did to my father." Seeing the young genin run up to punch him. Naruto merely looked on, as he had long past the point where the punch of a young genin could harm him. It was only as young Sakumo's fist struck him that he realized the danger. Now, upon his chest was a seal. As Sakumo jumped away from the older ninja chains erupted from the seal and began to wrap themselves around his body, en-capsuling him within their unbreakable grip. Each chain was forged of the highest quality steel, and had hundreds of seals engraved upon them. All for this moment. The moment where he would avenge his father. All the went through the mind of the young boy was his victory. All the went through Naruto's was _'oh, the irony.'_

After the deed was done the sealed Uzumaki was snuck back into his home village. The massive cluster of chains that sealed Uzumaki Naruto away was buried deep under the Uchiha complex, with the thought that the recovering clan would always keep it buried there. It was ironic that they would be wiped out a mere two years after burying it in a surprise attack by Konoha's enemies, so as to prevent a shift in the balance of power. And so Uzumaki Naruto lay within ground for many years, suspended in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Still own neither series

A/N: Okay, starting chapter two so now we're going to get to the crossover element. Still on earth throughout, but we're in Mass Effect now. There is a bit of a jump in time at one point in the chapter, but I think you'll all be able to figure it out. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure if I like how I portrayed Naruto getting out of the seals, but I felt that any other way would ruin the flow of the words, and looking over it now changing it would completely screw up my story's rhythm and I like it too much for that.** So I'm going to say right now that this chapter was an experiment in another possible style of writing, I don't know how it turned out in your opinion, but I like it. I may alter this chapter to a different style or continue on in this style as the story develops, but personally I hope you all like it as much as I did. Though I have to say, I'm not to sure I like the dialogue, may look into altering that later as I flesh out the story a little more.**

It was not a thought. Not yet. The seals were yet to strong for that. But for just a moment Uzumaki Naruto felt something, somewhere. Power. It was somewhere out there. Nearby, waiting to be grasped. It was not the kind he was familiar with, and should he have had the full capacity of his mind he would have realized this. But it was similar enough to the power he had long used, the power of nature itself, that his spirit recognized it, pulled it to him. As nature once granted him its strength so to did this new power. And the seals grew ever weaker. But it would not be enough, for the power was fleeting. But it was a step, a step towards the day when the seals would break. A day that was rapidly approaching.

The day was clear, just as the weather forecast had predicted, and the world was glued to the television for what was surely a historic day for mankind. For many years they had been studying what had become known as element zero. They had adapted the information that had been discovered in the Mars Archives to fit with the technology that was available to them. First in small amounts, but they grew ever larger with time, culminating in this; a step into science fiction. A logistically possible space-craft. Such had been the dream of man since first he looked to the stars. And it was this day that would see its first flight. Unknown however, was the fact that this launch, many miles away from the location of Uzumaki Naruto would have repercussions inconceivable to those present at the time.

He could feel it. It pulsed through him, reducing the pressure of the seals upon his mind. Basic thoughts were his once more, awareness, freedom. With his mind and spirit now unchained he could feel his power, that which in his time had made him nigh unstoppable till his own arrogance brought him down. He could feel the power of nature which had granted him strength beyond human ken weakened, distant, almost as if it was blocked from him. But more importantly, beyond that he could feel _it._ _It _ was not blocked from him as nature was, and the power reached even through the seals of the chains to give him a chance. This power, that even in its limited state his mind could recognize that which he had drawn upon long ago to weaken the seals, gave him one chance to break free of his prison. He didn't know how he knew this, but he did. It was just something he knew; that through this power was the key to his escape. And so as he felt it build, though it was an almost unfathomable distance away from him, he pulled. And he pulled hard, drawing as much power as he could to himself, for now that he was aware he could not bear another moment in this prison. He continued to draw upon the power till it burned and brought agony to take it, but he endured even as he felt the chains that kept him from the world begin to melt as they drew this power away from him. But he knew if he could just gather enough of this power the chains would fail. They could not take it, not this foreign power, not in this massive quantity. And so he pulled till the power was gone and the he could feel no more. But despite everything the chains yet held, if barely. But Uzumaki Naruto would not let himself remain imprisoned longer than he had to. He would be free, no matter what it took.

The day of the first launch of a true space-craft was a failure, rather than achieve the dream of mankind it merely showed him his arrogance, to assume that he knew best. It was a sad thing that what should have been a celebration of mankind's great success did not come to fruition. Though man examined his creation he could find nothing wrong with. Indeed, when tried again nearly a month later it was a complete success. The difference was, this time, Uzumaki Naruto was didn't pull at the power. There was no need. He was already free.

It was more than a little depressing. Two thousand years, but the knife cuts as strong as it ever had. Was it worth it, the discovery that even after two thousand years man is still vulnerable to cold steel, or even worse, more vulnerable than ever before? Was a few thousand of this currency, these credits, worth the death of a man Naruto knew nothing about? In the mind of the assassin it was. It was not truly the money that made it worth it though, no, it was the knowledge. That he and those like him would always be needed. It was a sad fact, even in the mind of the assassin, but one that brought him relief. Life was hard enough when he was making something of himself. He didn't need to be purposeless on top of being in a changed world. Such a thing would probably have broken what was left of him.

Such thoughts brought Naruto to laugh at himself. How long had it been since he had indulged in such philosophical ideals, internal debates? Thousands of years if he thought about it. An odd perspective to look from, even for one so used to the chaos of life as he. Truly he must be going a little insane in his old age. This realization only brought more laughter. How time changes things. Even though he knew he was still in his prime he was so used to the shinobi way. With a live expectancy of less than thirty he was an old man, hell, the Sandaime Hokage dwarfed even his thirty-eight years of life. The man had lived to be eighty-two, almost three times the life expectancy of a shinobi. What could he expect then, what with the advances in medical technology, the renowned vitality of the Uzumaki clan, and the ever pleasant presence of the Kyuubi. A hundred years, two hundred, perhaps more? But Naruto shook himself from his musings. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that the future is only known when it's the past, and to look to far forward will only earn you a knife in the back.

As Naruto turned to walk from the scene a phone began to ring. He continued walking, ignoring it. As he reached the door however he stopped.

"Assassin, I would speak with you." He turned, and walked towards the phone. It had gone to message, and this was being left by the caller. Naruto had to admit, he was intrigued, who could possibly know that the man was dead already, even his client was in the dark as to how and when the man would die, and he had acquired the services of a particularly advanced VI so as to ensure that no digital records would show the truth of what he had done. "I have something that might draw your interest. Suffice to say I find myself in a unique position. One that is vital for humanity. We need a sword in the black of space, a figurative Cerberus at our gates. We have learned that we are not alone in this galaxy, and that not everything out there wants to be our friend. So we must gather the best, the smartest, the must innovative, the most deadly. I'm sure you know which of these you fall under. So please, when you get the chance, contact me. You'll find the necessary information along with your payment. I'm sure you have questions, and knowing your reputation as I do, I'm sure you'll want to find the answers. Although I must admit I have a few about you. A year ago you did not exist. Perhaps we can talk more at length, indulge each other's curiosity? I do hope to meet with you soon." With a click, the line went dead. Naruto stared at the phone, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I suppose you're watching even now, for you must have some form of surveillance beyond even the detection of my VI. I will admit, I find myself desiring to indulge in some answers. I'm sure we'll speak soon enough." With that the murderer of Rear-Admiral Daniel Anderson left to receive his payment.

There was little to do during the time between jobs. It was always one of the banes of the shinobi. As they grew more experienced they grew more and more addicted to the battle high, the rush of adrenaline and power and the thrill of danger, of death lurking around every corner. This was for most rouge shinobi the reason for their defection. They wanted to be tracked down, to be hunted. It was a game for them. To be hunted, only to turn the hunt around upon the hunter. It was something all rouge shinobi grew good at, through need or desire. Naruto had grown good at it long ago. The surveillance that had been watching him at the scene of his job was or included direct eyes on the site. In other words, an operative of a potential enemy. A perfect chance to learn more with minimal risk. Even as he walked towards his temporary base they were still watching and following, unaware that he was drawing them exactly where he wanted them to be. The route had been chosen and prepared before-hand, as one never knows how the job will go. The particular route through the city that Naruto had taken had a point where a number of bridges intersected. At a certain point underneath the bridges the only above ground site that would allow for discrete observation was a small, ten meter by ten meter metal roof. It was in an area under those bridges that Naruto stopped to wait. It was inevitable that after it became clear that Naruto had no intention of moving anytime soon that the operative would move there to better continue their watch. This was a mistake. Naruto was well aware of this location, as it was the purpose of his being there. It didn't take long for the watcher to move. As the agent knelt on the rooftop, nearly invisible in the uncertain light caused by the arching bridges and high buildings Naruto activated his counter-measures. That is to say, a seal-tag designed to release the perfect amount of current to incapacitate any human being. It also had the convenient effect of frying any electronics on their person. So when Naruto reached the rooftop he found an unconscious figure with no defenses or recording technology. The grin that grew upon the shinobi's face would have scared even the most battle hardened of veterans. It was time for him to ply his trade once more.

Information gathering was a delicate art. Never has there been a consensus on the best way to get information from an enemy operative. But as Naruto had hit his prime he found that force and the blade never revealed the truth or convinced others to follow, that it was the word and wit that would give him what he needed. After learning the hard way that force got him nowhere with his repeated failures to save his one time friend Uchiha Sasuke he had begun to learn how to use the word from someone he would never have expected. Hatake Kakashi. In his younger years before he had learned the way of the word it seemed to him the man had been nearly useless as a teacher. But in truth he was teaching them the truth of the world even then. He didn't see or learn it very well back then, not because Kakashi didn't care or was incompetent. It was because the man was a master of the word. And everything he did forced his students mastery of the basics up, and they never even realized it. Only when they had the basics of the word had he planned to truly teach them. For he knew that in the world of murderers, rapists and thieves there is no substitute for knowing how to manipulate the word, and through the word, the mind. Experience had taught Naruto the need for the word, but it was Kakashi who gave him mastery. Now was a chance to prove that mastery, to prove that the word was strength. Strength that would put Naruto on equal terms with the man who spoke to him from afar, who could escape detection from even his top of the line VI. Naruto learned from his mistake, and after foolishly allowing himself to be beaten in the same way he had beaten Tobi he would never let himself be put in a position where he was out of control. It had taken two thousand years for him to awaken after the last one, he could not count on being so lucky again. He pulled out his smelling salts, woke the agent, and set to work.

The biggest issue Naruto had so far was just what to do with the information he managed to pull from the brain of the agent. The former spy, now corpse, had given him a wide variety of information about various operations, but none as the the identity the man who contacted him. The information given out was extremely small, but with the experience with black ops that Naruto had he was easily able to use his VI and reasoning skills to create a fairly reasonable idea as to the capacity of this man and how much support he could gather. The results were, to Naruto, very promising and worthy of another look. With the resources that would likely be available to the man in charge he was looking at a powerful organization similar to Konoha but greater in scope and purpose, as well as something he could be part of. Because of the advances of the future he alone could no longer be the sole factor in keeping peace or starting a war, allowing him to once more act to serve his people. Sure idea of his people may have to expand a bit, but times change. No more can Uzumaki Naruto be the hidden guardian of Konoha that he once was. That time left when he was sealed. It is time for Uzumaki Naruto to be a part of the sword and shield of humanity, to safeguard all of mankind. It was a tall order, but one that Naruto intended to complete, from this moment on, till his death.

"So, I trust you've made the right decision." The voice did not come from within the room Naruto was in. This was not a surprise, he had known it was empty before he had stepped in, his senses detecting no chakra.

"Perhaps. I came as you asked, though I had indeed hoped it would be a face to face meeting. After all, they are so much better discerning the truth behind words, are they not? But that is not why we are here today is it Mr. …?"

"My name is something I find the need to keep to myself. Suffice to say that my illusive identity is a boon to keeping pesky assassins from causing me to meet an unfortunate end."

A small laugh met his statement. "Well then, Mr. Illusive Man, I have a few questions for you, then we can get to giving my answer to your previous proposal. First of all, I have to ask, if you would kindly assign your incompetent little spies to something other than following me. You see, if they are spotted it makes me a target, and frankly, their disgustingly incompetent and leaving them in place makes me look bad and I honestly don't want to take the time to constantly deal with them. Secondly, and more importantly, I would like to know, just how exactly it is that you see my future in your organization. I will not be a mindless blade for you to direct at your enemies, not unless you're fond of paying of thousands of credits for every sentient being I kill."

Several moments passed before the answer came and when it did it was slow, the words carefully considered. "Allow me to assure you, there will be no more spies watching you. What point would there be if they will only be compromised and lost. As for your purpose within our organization, it would not be so mundane as mere blade, no we have greater need for your talents. In this age we need to match the enemy in more than just the ability to kill. We need to know where they're going, what their science labs are working on, we need intelligence, we need counter-intelligence and more. We need operatives who are consummate professionals, able to fill all roles. You can provide us with the all of the aforementioned to some degree, and hopefully you can pass on your considerable skills to the next generation of operatives. After all, if it were easy to completely create a new life with no connection to the previous you wouldn't stand out so much. On that note I will admit, your forgeries were very good. If it weren't for the fact that there is a separate private record kept by the government on all citizens you would have never even shown up at all, you created a paper trail, electronic trails, you filed back-dated paperwork. Impressive work, and even with our information we can't find out who you were before. This kind of skill is exactly what humanity needs. It is something..."

"Your flattery is kind and that's all well and good, but most of my skill will die with me. Some degree of training is reasonable, but don't expect to have dozens of your people with skills on my level, its not reasonable or even possible. Even it were, many of my skills are something I have no intention of allowing to be passed on. Besides, you don't even know if I've agreed to your proposal yet."

"I know very well that you've agreed, we both know you agreed far before you even came here. Men like you wouldn't put yourself in a position like this if you hadn't. To come into a location controlled by those who you would make your enemies is not a mistake that an experienced man such as yourself would make, especially when you know little about your enemy. As for what you pass on to my men, if it were easy we would all be masters of your art. I know this and have accepted the fact that not everyone is capable of fitting into such a role."

"It seems I've underestimated you. You are correct, I have decided to join with you. Now, with all that out of the way, let's talk business. I'm going to need more information on your operations, on my duties, the available resources, and you are going to need more information on what it is that I can do." Naruto let a smirk grow on his face as his thoughts turned towards the future. "Now, I've always found the best way to learn about something is to do it. So Illusive Man, what's my first assignment?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own ME or Naruto

AN: Here's the next one, little short and I didn't much like it, but I felt that it was necessary. But next chapter is first contact and I have something interesting planned.

Naruto stood in front of nearly ten thousand people, his body covered in armor reminiscent of old ANBU equipment. He was behind a hologram of The Illusive Man who was speaking to the candidates for his new operative program. Most of those in front of him would fail out in the first few weeks. Most of those that remained would fail out over the next year. It was only those that made it past that point that would begin to truly learn the way of the shinobi.

"And now I leave the floor to my colleague who will be your instructor. Would you come forward and speak to your future students."

Naruto stepped out into the light for the first time becoming visible to his future students, the Illusive Man disappearing as he did. "I am not like my boss, I won't was my time with long flowery speeches. This training is a commitment, one that binds you for life. Even if you fail it you will be delegated to some other job within our organization. If you can't handle that leave now so you don't waste my time. This is harsh training that most of you will fail. If you can't handle that leave now." Naruto waited as various people left. "For those of you left welcome. You will be assigned a number before beginning instruction which you are expected to remember as you will be assigned all equipment by number, you will refer to each other by number, you are your number. Whoever you were before, is dead. You belong to Cerberus now and we will use you however we want. Report to the designated barracks to receive your number and be here tomorrow morning at 0500 hours. Dismissed" With that Naruto disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Naruto felt nostalgic, looking out over just above a thousand people. "I remember the last time I was here I said no long flowery speeches. However The Illusive Man insists that I say something, so here it is. We stood here ten years ago, nearly ten times this number. To train, to become a member of this organization, to become apart of the sword and shield of humanity. Most of those who came here failed. But those who I see before me did not. You did not give up, even in the face of pain and terror. When pushed to your limits you didn't break, you pushed yourself on. From this day on you are no longer trainees and are now Cerberus operatives. But not just that, you are the elite of Cerberus, the best of the best. From this day on you will be in constant service, your life is now espionage. You will spy, steal, kill and more at the command of Cerberus. Now head to your barracks and make ready for tomorrow." Naruto walked down the steps to join with the throng of the new operatives, traveling with them all the way to the barracks. As they entered he stood before them again. "As of today you are all my soldiers. You will be taking orders directly from me and my word is law. I will be deciding your targets, your objectives. At 0700 hours tomorrow you will be organized into teams and assigned missions. Am I clear?"

"YES SIR!"

"Excellent, now, I suggest you hit your bunks and get ready for your future."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own neither series, nor will I ever :(

AN: And I've begun first contact. I'll let you read it without me spoiling it here so I'll keep this short. Three things to say, one is that while what happens in first contact does somewhat skew the balance of power it doesn't really put humanity at the top of the food chain either, it more of equalizes it. Second thing is related to the last chapter. I am working on rewriting it so that it is a full chapter and works better with the story while still keeping it vague. And third, I am not using the mass-effect books so the Jack Harper Illusive Man back-story is not valid. On with the story

Naruto stood in front of the Illusive man giving his report. Apparently a hostile force had come through the relay and attacked without any warning. A perfect opportunity for them to acquire some xenotech for study. After

"Mr. Uzumaki, how soon can you have a significant force assembled for an operation, alien technology could be, useful."

"I could have three hundred operatives in system before the day is out. Sir are you suggesting what I think you are?" Naruto looked at the Illusive Man almost eagerly, hoping for his first chance to do what he had joined Cerberus to do, protect mankind.

"If you're asking if I want you to find a way to board and capture those ships, then yes I am. The knowledge of other space faring races would be most beneficial to our organization, as would the ships themselves. So I need you to find a way to get onto those ships. You can consider this Cerberus's first test in how well we might defend humanity."

"Don't worry sir, those ships will be ours, I think I have a plan."

XXX-XXX-XXX

Naruto was reasonably impressed with the man in front of him. Rear-Admiral Steven Hackett had an immensely strong will, even with the Sharingan he had difficulty convincing him that the three hundred members of his division were System Alliance Special Forces, the man just kept pushing against his will. But in the end Naruto's endless well of chakra had managed to do the job and now the System Alliance Carrier Rushmore had a new addition added to it, two dozen shuttle sized craft designed for boarding actions and the men to use them. As Naruto left for the Rushmore he couldn't help but feel his blood rush as his mind began to focus on the approaching battle. Naruto was ready for war.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Admiral Drescher, commanding officer of the second fleet, stood in the command bridge of his cruiser as they approached Shanxi. He didn't like Hackett's last minute addition to the plan, but High Command had agreed and orders were orders. As long as Shanxi was freed of its alien oppressors he would be happy.

"Sir, we'll be arriving over Shanxi in just a moment." Drescher took a moment to focus his mind, to be ready to fight. They slowed out of FTL travel and Drescher almost lost his composure. It pissed him off, seeing the alien ships over a human world.

"Launch all fighters and boarding craft, have the boarders mark their targets so we don't take them out. As soon as we're in range open up with everything we've got, I want these bastards sent straight to hell."

XXX-XXX-XXX

The most accurate way to describe the battle would be chaos. The Turian fleet had thought that most of the human fleet had been wiped out, so they were shocked when a massive fleet arrived in system. While it wasn't larger than theirs it was substantially more than expected to be possible. They hadn't been ready for such a force and it showed. Their ships weren't coordinated, they were separated and in small groups that allowed the Second Fleet to take them down by focusing on small groups. The Turian ships were no pushovers by any means but in the first moment of the battle they lost nearly a score of ships because they were overwhelmed by massed fire from multiple vessels. The Turian ships pulled themselves together fast and it turned into a slug-fest, Turian vs Alliance, but as the big ships duked it out the carriers in the back continued to launch fighters which harassed the Turian vessels and large slugs were launched out of massive tubes at the Turian vessels. The ships made to move out of the way of the large projectiles but as they did so thrusters engaged and slammed them into nearly a dozen ships. It was then that the fronts opened revealing the highly trained Cerberus operatives.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Operative S-0392 made his way through the ship, his rifle at the ready. He was sent ahead of the dozen other boarders to find the fire control center to take the ships guns out of the fight. Suddenly a dozen Turians rounded the corner, forcing him to stop moving, hide and hope to god they didn't see him. He released a breath as they passed. It was good that even aliens never seem to look up. He dropped back down and continued on towards what seemed to be the logical place for the fire control room. He turned the corner and found himself face to face with a trio of Turian officers. His rifle shot up and two of them fell before they could get their guns from their holsters, but before he could finish the job the third fired into his chest. Fortunately Cerberus had some of the best technology available to the Systems Alliance and his armors kinetic barriers held off most of the barrage, but still three shots penetrated his armor, ripping his torso apart. He would have screamed but the shots had hit his lungs, they were gone. He watched through the pain as the Turian officer approached, clearly about to execute him. He pressed himself against the wall, and let go of his life.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Lt. Fausa was not going to let this alien get away with killing his comrades. He was going to shove his pistol in its face and pull the trigger. He was about half a meter away when the Operative S-0392 died. It was traditional for the body of a shinobi to be destroyed after their death so as to prevent the learning of any secrets from their corpse. This was a tradition that Naruto made sure to keep alive, albeit with some changes. And so when Operative S-0392 died he went up in a conflagration that burned at just over 2000 kelvins with a burn radius of five meters. Needless to say Lt Fausa was no longer amongst the living, and the fire caused the sealing of the bulkheads to prevent it spreading. The heat then melted the bulkhead to the point where it could not open. It could be considered lucky then that Operative S-0392 was in fact right about the logical placement of the fire control room, seeing as with no one alive or able to get in the guns of the dreadnought Indomitable ceased to fire.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"Sir they're in disarray, the sudden stopping of those guns turned the tables on them, our captains are getting in close and hitting them hard. A number of their ships are retreating to the relay, but we've cut off the rest."

"Sir, boarding teams are reporting successful eliminations on their dreadnought-class, three of the cruisers-class and six of the frigate-class ships. We've lost contact with boarding teams three, seven and twelve and teams nine, eleven and fourteen report their almost done. Teams fifteen through twenty eight are launching now, their targets have been flagged."

"Excellent, now then prepare... augh!" Drescher was thrown to the floor as the ship shuddered, the kinetic barriers gone. "What was that, what hit us?"

"Sir it seems that one of their frigates tried to ram us. The clipped us and now we're venting atmosphere and most systems are down."

"Shit, did the bulkheads close?"

"Bulkheads have closed sir, we've stopped venting atmosphere but there is massive structural damage to the ship, our guns our gone as are our engines and life support. We're sitting ducks out here."

XXX-XXX-XXX

Operative S-0417 ducked into a corner as he heard approaching footsteps. Fortunately the darkness hid him well and the pair of crewmen passed him by. In return for their negligence they both received a bullet to the back of their unprotected heads. Moving quickly he made his way up towards what he suspected to be the engine room. He stuck his head in only to see a number of Turians working in what was definitely _not _an engine room. For his trouble he received a few shots directed at his head. Luckily for him they missed for just long enough for him to get his head back out. His well trained mind coming up with a solution he lobbed an object from his belt into the room, diving in after it. As he entered the room the Turians were behind cover, shielding themselves from a grenade explosion, exactly as he had planned. Of course the object having only been a spare knife it didn't blow up, which was good as he had no desire to die by his own hand. His pistol came up and spat fire several times. A trio of Turians fell dead to the floor. A quick once over of the room gave him a clearer picture of where he was. Life support. Working quickly he pulled a narrow tube from an enclosed capsule on his back. Attaching a small amount of C-4 and a detonator to it he placed it inside the main ventilation system. Activating the timer he turned and ran down the hall.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"What do will be done with the operatives who survived?" The Illusive man turned to his most skilled operative.

"They will be absorbed into the military of the Systems Alliance. After all, who can deny their legitimacy when they were revealed to be a secret project under the command of an admiral, especially one so successful as this. After all, the capture of over a dozen largely intact enemy ships is no small feat."

"Hmm. Well then, what shall my next project be?" Naruto's boss let out a low laugh.

"Seems to me we have a bit of a problem with some foreigners. I think your talent would be best put to use teaching them just how things work around here." A smirk spread across Naruto's face, a plan already forming in his mind.

"I wonder if these foreigners know anything about demons?"

AN: I think you can see where this is going. Anyway I'm back to writing when I have the time so maybe I'll be able to update again soon.


End file.
